


Roxy: Unite

by IsLife



Series: Epilogue Month [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsLife/pseuds/IsLife
Summary: Roxy Lalonde loves people and loves bringing people together, today is a great day for her.





	1. Prep time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of epilogue month! A lot of characters and ships are present but not enough to warrant being in the tag.

Your name is Roxy Lalonde, you are one of the rulers of Earth C and today is a big day for the planet and you especially. 

There's a lot of things you wanted to do growing up that were impossible, most of them were impossible actually. So when presented with the opportunity to organize as many planet wide celebrations as you wanted, you did just that. Mostly it's just little mini holidays or you declared interkingdom free food day or something, but for today you've set up a planet wide pride parade.

You and Calli are currently getting all dressed up. You've decided to keep your hella comfy void pants on, since this is a long as hell walk and they're basically magic yoga pants that will never wear out. You also had Kanaya sew you a crop top with blue, pink, and white. And ofc you've got a bi pride flag cape! No fuckin use having a pride if theres no capes!

Calli is keeping it simple, painting poly and lesbian pride over her cute little green swirls and walking with her hand in yours. That's her big plan and you imagine it'll go great!


	2. The Main Event

It's now an hour later and things are going great! You've been walking for a while with Calli’s hand in yours and you've picked up many more people along the way. Two of which are none other than the other Lalondes! Kanaya and Rose have beautiful lesbian pride dresses and there's no way in hell they'll be topped in elegance, Kanaya also made herself a trans scarf even though it's hot as balls. Whateve, you doubt vampires can have heat strokes.

It's now two hours later and you all are walking through the first fenestrated plane into the Troll Kingdom. On the other side to greet you is none other than Mr. Dave Vantas! He's a fellow intellectual with a bi pride cape with his normal god tier shit. He goes to your unoccupied arm and puts his under yours. “Well, one of us is going to have to change.” 

You snort and fly in front of him. You tie your cape to his front “Enjoy your bisexual smock little bro!” 

A small smile crosses his face and he goes to show Rose his wonderful outfit. This works out great for you too, now you can show off your shirt. 

About five minutes later you're met with Jade and her two spritely datemates. Jasprose has her lesbian pride as her tights and a nonbinary veil behind her. Davepeta has a nonbinary skirt and bi shades (a whole fuckin look if you're asking you, which you are.) Jade herself has a pan pride flag wrapped around her waist and her doggy ears have poly pride painted on em. These three really know what's good as far as fashion.

A little further into the Kingdom you finally run into Karkat and Terezi. Karkat has a pan pride sweater, even though it's way too fucking hot for sweaters and Terezi just painted “1M G4Y” on her forehead. 

Mood. 

Anyway, Karkat is now joining his husband and you see him roll his eyes at Dave's pride smock. Terezi goes and starts playfully licking Jade and Jasprose. 

Eventually after a lot of laughing and a cheering and citizens joining you all reach the Human Kingdom where Jane has dragged John into joining. John is chilling in a rainbow hoodie and plain sweats, it's like he couldn't decide if he wanted to go all out or not give a shit. Jane is her usual sexy self, but this time in her “Kiss the cook apron with the lips in the colors of the lesbian pride flag. 

“Love the apron babe” you say while shooting her a wink. 

“Thank you Roxy!” She says cheerfully, joining you and Calliope. When she comes closer Calli pulls her forward and kisses her. Jane is blushing when Calliope let's go and the cherub has a cute grin on her face.

“Sorry about that love! I saw the instructions on your outfit and couldn't resist!” She says while giggling. You have the best fucking girlfriends ever. 

“Oh why you-!” Jane starts before she seems to remember something. “Wait where did my brother go?” she says in a panic. 

You look around quickly and see that him, Jade, Dave and Rose have gathered up together. You tap Jane's shoulder and point towards them. She sighs in relief and presses a kiss to your cheek. 

Eventually with more walking Calliope ends up on Jane's shoulders and you are all in the Consort Kingdom. Jake is waiting for you guys with his spritely boyfriend. Kanaya clearly made Gcatav a new pride jacket because you know Jake already had his pan pride one and gay pride to match your bf doesn't just fall from the sky. 

They're hand in hand and excited to join you and your gfs. The five of you excitedly chat and you confirm that Kanaya was the culprit behind Gcatav’s colorful new jacket. After a few minutes Dirk joins you all in his normal fuckin clothes. 

“Dirk wtf!” You say while scowling at him.

“What.” he asks flatly.

“Its pride dumbass! I see no pride on you!” He lifts up his hand. His glove is in the colors of the trans pride flag. 

“Lame!” 

“I have this too.” He adds while showing you a rubber rainbow bracelet that was probably bought at Hot topic. You stick your tongue out at him. 

“Anyway, bye” Bye? He just fucking got here! You prepare to lecture him, but you turn to him and see John kiss him. Guess he’s just chillin with his bf this time round. You're pretty occupied with yours atm anyhow.


End file.
